Field
One or more example embodiments relate to electrically operated aerosol-generating systems in which an aerosol-forming substrate is contained in a storage portion.
Description of Related Art
Related art electrically heated vaping systems (also referred to as electronic vaping or e-vaping systems) may include a liquid storage portion. The liquid storage portion includes a liquid aerosol-forming substrate, and is connected to a vaporizer comprising an electric heater, which is powered by a battery supply. When an adult vaper applies negative pressure to a mouth-end piece, the battery power supply is switched on to activate the electric heater and vaporize the heated aerosol-forming substrate in the vaporizer. Application of negative pressure to the mouth-end piece by the adult vaper causes vapor to be drawn along or through the vaporizer thereby generating a vapor. The generated aerosol is then drawn through the mouth-end piece.
An amount of depletion of the liquid aerosol-forming substrate is determined based on a relationship between a power applied to the heating element and a resulting temperature change of the heating element once the heating element is activated. The determined amount of depletion may be indicated to the adult vaper.
In the related art, the amount of depletion of liquid aerosol-forming substrate is determined only when the electric heater is active. However, during vaping, the temperature of the active heater varies depending on the amount of concentration of liquid aerosol-forming substrate at the heating element and the concentration of liquid aerosol-forming substrate is affected by the amount of negative pressure applied by an adult vaper. As a result, the precision of the amount of depletion determined during vaping may not be sufficiently accurate.